


Captured

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Mentions of attempted rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Captured

It was a most prosperous and bountiful raid. Many treasures and slaves were gathered as the Northmen settled themselves for the night, before setting sail the next day to Kattegat. One of the slave women that was captured and taken began to fight off the advances of the heathens as they tried to take her and a few of the younger girls.

“This is a feisty one, brothers! I think she’s the one!” One of the men laughed, holding her arms as he dragged her away. She kicked and screamed as the man pulled her into an empty tent nearby, squeezing his hand over her mouth as he slammed her down on a table, forcing her legs open. She bit down on the man’s hand, hard, making him pull back, crying out before slapping her hard across the face. “You are nothing but a slave now, woman. If I or my brothers want you, then we shall have you.”

She whimpered and shook her head, begging in West Saxon. The man put a hand around her throat to pin her down as he positioned himself between her legs.

“Now, I’ll have you and you will stay still.” He said. But before he could push his cock inside her, a blade was pressed to his neck, making him still as he looked up. “M-My prince, Ivar.”

She turned her head to look up at the man called Ivar, that much she understood from him. Ivar wore a snide smirk as his bright blue eyes pierced into the man that was trying to defile her. He chuckled as he chewed on an apple. Ivar glanced down at her, then back up at the man.

“Now, now, Balder.” Ivar started. “Bring your cock from her. This one is much too pretty to be taken so roughly.”

“Y-Yes, my prince.” The man, Balder’s hands shook slightly as he gathered himself, Ivar’s sword still at his throat. Ivar removed the blade and waved it, waving the man off. Blader hurried out of the tent and once he was gone, she quickly fixed her dress and tried to dash away, but Ivar was quicker, catching her arm and pulling her back to him.

“Whoa, there, little one. I shall not hurt you.” He chuckled. She whimpered and tried to get away from him until he finally pulled a knife from his waist and held it to her throat. She stilled, giving a soft whimper. “There now. Tell me your name, little one.”

She glared at him, not understanding his heathen words. Ivar chuckled and tried again in West Saxon.

“Tell me your name,” Ivar said, removing the blade, replacing it with his hand, his fingers gently wrapping around her throat as he put his knife away, then took a firm hold on her arm. She huffed, understanding him now, but not wanting to answer him. Ivar chuckled again, then touched his chest, removing his hand from her throat and said, “I am Ivar.”

He gestured to her, prompting her. She huffed again and said, “Saxa.”

Ivar blinked, surprised that she responded and that she didn’t give him an English name, as he was expecting.

“Saxa.” He repeated. Saxa nodded and Ivar smiled. “I take it you understand me when I speak your people’s language?”

“They are not my people.” Saxa spat. “My family was taken as slaves when the Anglos began to breed with the Saxons. I am from a direct line of the German people, taken from my mother when King Ecbert settled in Wessex. I may speak their language, but they are not my people.”

Ivar nodded, amused. “Well then, Saxa, as I’ve saved your life from the man who would have probably ended up killing you, I shall take you back in the morning as my personal slave. You shall stay by my side now and upon our return to Kattegat.”

Saxa’s face turned red in anger. “I’ll not be a slave any longer. I would rather die.” She hissed. Ivar snickered.

“I can arrange that for you, if that is your wish.” He said. “But I think you’ll find that being my slave is a much better treatment than the others will receive.”

Saxa sneered at him, only making his smirk grow. He kept a hold on her arm as he grabbed a length of rope and tied it around her wrists.

“If you can promise you won’t try and run, I shall release you. Until then, I’d sooner keep you close.” Ivar said.

“How do you know I won’t slit your throat while you sleep?” She asked. Ivar chuckled and curled his fingers under her chin, lifting it.

“Because if you even attempt it, little one, you shall be dead before the blade touches my skin,” Ivar said. He smirked and turned, tugging her along with him as he gripped his crutch to walk out of the tent.

~

Ivar kept Saxa by his side the entire night as he drank and ate with his brothers and his men. When he was finally ready to sleep, he brought Saxa to his tent and tied another, longer, length of rope around her wrists, tying it to the bed to keep her from running. He removed his braces and tugged off his vest and shirt before he settled himself next to Saxa, who glared at him the entire time.

“You may waste your energy like that if you wish, but it is a long sail back. I would suggest getting as much rest now as you can.” Ivar said, his eyes closed and hands folded on his chest. Saxa huffed at him and shifted, bringing her arms down to rest on her chest, thankful Ivar had given her enough rope to lay comfortably. Saxa lay there next to him but she never slept. Instead, she waited and listened until Ivar’s breathing evened out and a few soft snores met her ears. Saxa lifted her head to look at him and when she was satisfied that he was asleep, she shifted to slide on top of him, straddling him. She glared down at him as slowly reached down to wrap her hands around his throat. She didn’t squeeze, not totally sure she wanted to do this, but sure she wanted him dead if it meant an easier getaway. Her lips twitched in anger and before she could do anything more, Ivar’s eyes snapped open and flipped her, pinning her to the mattress. Saxa whimpered and huffed at him as he moved his legs, moving on top of her to pin her even more. She gave a small groan at the added weight and tried to shift under him.

“You should have done it when you had the chance, kitten. You won’t get it again.” Ivar said with a chuckle. He reached up and let his fingers trail down her cheek, but Saxa flinched away from him. “I haven’t harmed you, in fact, I’ve saved you and this is the thanks I receive?”

“You haven’t harmed me yet. We are not in the comfort of your home. I’m sure you’ll become much crueler once we’re there,  _Ivar the Boneless._ ” She hissed. Ivar blinked, surprised. Saxa chuckled. “Oh, yes. I know who you are. I know very well. The ruthless heathen, the youngest son of Ragnar Lothbrok.  _The cripple._ Your bloodlust is known, Ivar. You even killed your own brother!”

At the mention of Sigurd, Ivar’s hand flew to her throat, making her eyes widen and gasp softly. He squeezed only a little, trying to get a handle on his anger. This woman did interest him, but she was pushing it.

“You’ll watch your tongue about things like that, Saxa. A good slave is seen, not heard. I extend this kindness only once. Speak when spoken to and never bring up Sigurd again. Am I clear?” Ivar hissed. Saxa nodded, slightly, and Ivar pulled his hand away. He shifted, reaching over to retie the rope, lifting her arms up so she couldn’t move from her position. “Now go to sleep.”

Ivar rolled off of her and turned his back to her, readjusting himself. Saxa sighed and tugged at the rope, trying to get into a more comfortable position, but all she could do was sit up so her arms rested on her chest as Ivar truly fell asleep and rested peacefully.

~

The next day, Ivar tied Saxa to his ship, to ensure she didn’t run off and went back to help his men. As Saxa sat back and sighed as she watched his men pack all their tents away and load the ships, she had to resist the urge to call out to the other slaves as they were corralled onto another ship, some of the young girls with visible bruises and cuts that made her blood boil. Finally, Ivar boarded the ship and sat next to her, keeping close to her as the men readied to set sail. As they rode the waves, Ivar talked and laughed with his men and his brothers as they spoke in their language, Saxa not understanding a word they said. After a while, Ivar scooted himself closer to her, offering her some food. When she reached for the bowl, Ivar moved it away.

“No, no. I’ll feed it to you. Don’t worry.” He said with a smirk. Saxa glared at him.

“I’m not a child.” She said. Ivar chuckled and offered it to her again, but she turned her head away to watch the water. Ivar shrugged and said, “Fine. Starve.”

“You’d let your new favorite slave starve to death?” She asked with a small smirk. Ivar chuckled again, his mouth full. He swallowed before he said, “I am not worried. Soon enough, you’ll be so hungry you will allow me to feed you.”

Saxa glared at him. “I am not a child and will not be treated like one.” She said. Ivar chuckled.

“It is my way or no way, little lamb.” He teased. Saxa glanced at the food and her stomach growled, making Ivar giggle. Saxa glared at him again before looking away, out over the water. Ivar chuckled and licked his fingers, watching her for a moment longer before turning back to his brothers to talk. Saxa glanced at them, looking around to see if there was anything she could sneak.

“Why do you torture her so, Ivar?” Ubbe asked, nodding to Saxa. Saxa saw the movement and looked up. Ivar glanced back at her and chuckled.

“It amuses me how defiant she is. I want to see just how long she’s willing to keep it up.” Ivar said. Ubbe chuckled and shook his head.

“You are trying to break her using food? You and I both know that tactic can only ever work on our dear Hvitty.” Ubbe teased, looking to Hvitserk who had just shoved a handful of meat into his mouth. He stopped chewing and looked at his brothers.

“Wha-?” He asked though the word was muffled by the meat. Ubbe howled with laughter as Ivar smirked and shook his head.

“She was a slave once, there’s no reason she won’t go back to obeying,” Ivar said. “She just needs time.”

“Ivar, you mustn’t starve her,” Hvitserk said, ripping a bite of bread off the loaf. “She will become too weak to do anything. She may die.”

Ivar glanced back at her and chuckled. “You seem to have taken my brothers from me, my lamb,” Ivar said, tossing a roll at her. “You should thank them.”

Saxa almost dropped the roll over the side of the boat trying to catch it. She ripped into the bread and closed her eyes, her stomach eating it all up before she could even have a chance to appreciate the taste.

“Well?” Ivar prompted, looking at her. Saxa opened her eyes and looked from Ivar to his brothers. She lowered her eyes and muttered a soft ‘Thank you’. Ivar laughed and turned back to Hvitserk and Ubbe. “You see, brothers? Obeying me already.”

Hvitserk and Ubbe exchanged glances and shook their heads with a chuckle before going back to their food. Saxa sighed and huddled up as she ate her bread, finishing it too quickly and ending up with her stomach hungry for even more. Ivar cast another glance back at her, looking her over with a smirk.

“You just can’t wait to get your cock in her, can you, Ivar?” Ubbe teased. Ivar shot his head over to him and glared at her.

“I’ve saved her from such a fate. Why would I remove one cock only to replace my own?” Ivar shot at him. Ubbe snickered.

“Are you not making her your personal slave? Why not?” Ubbe said. Ivar glowered at him.

“Just because I am making her such, doesn’t mean I will use her like that. I can have a certain degree of respect when I feel it is earned. Even for a slave.” Ivar said.

“Yet he starves her.” Hvitserk snickered. Ubbe laughed and glanced at him. Ivar rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned to Saxa and shoved the bowl into her hands, the sudden and rough movement making her jump. She looked up at him, unsure if this was a trick, slowly and warily reaching out for the bowl.

“Take it before I change my mind, slave.” He hissed at her. Saxa took it, taking another moment or two to watch him before he turned his back to her. Saxa watched him a while longer, making sure it wasn’t a trick, then she scarfed the meat down. “Happy, brother?”

Hvitserk smirked and snickered as he chewed his food.

~


End file.
